The present disclosure relates to networks and methods related to the field of error correction codes which are covered in various areas such as information theory, coding theory and communication theory, with applications in computer science and telecommunication. In particular, the present disclosure presents a novel construction for error correcting codes with respect to robust distribution of secret keys when one or more subset of nodes within a network are corrupted or untrust worthy.